This invention relates to a label printing device which can print a bar code.
Heretofore, there has been known a label printer for printing bar code data containing article code data, price data, etc. In this type of label printer, a predetermined bar code format is stored in a removable bar code format memory, and bar code data representing article code, price, etc. is formed in the bar code format and printed. In the label printer it is required to use a bar code format memory, in which a predetermined format is stored, to form and print bar code data in different formats.
Further, with the same bar code format no particular problem is raised so long as the label issuance condition is the same. However, when an electronic cash register having a label printer and a bar code printer is used by a new operator for the purpose of training, it is required to issue a label which is clearly distinguished from a label which is issued in the registration mode for attachment to an an article to be actually sold. For this reason, a check digit C/D constituting a portion of the bar code is altered to a value which is greater by "1" than the value at the time of the registration mode. However, the value of C/D is not a value determined by the normal C/D calculation method. Therefore, the cash register with bar code reader is liable to erroneously read the bar code. As a result, price data that is printed on label for the purpose of training is read out by a cash register to be added to sales total memory, making the sales total data erroneous.